Unusual Love Scene
by TheMagic8Ball
Summary: Regina is the single mother of Henry, an energetic six year old who just started on Storybrooke's soccer team. Emma is none other than the coach of that team. When these two meet, secrets are revealed and the walls that Regina tried so hard to build after "the incident" threaten to come crashing down on everyone. (A swan queen AU based on an role play I once did with a friend.)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so here is that new fic I was talking about in the last chapter of Saving the Queen. It's based on a role play I was doing with one of my friends on instagram (I will have a link to their account after the chapter). Some things have changed, and I've added a couple of things, but all the Emma parts were done by her (other then the stuff I added, obviously). The plot was originally made by me and if you want me to post a link to the original role play, I will do so.**

**Enjoy!**

**~8Ball**

Regina had been sleeping peacefully before an energetic Henry had jumped onto her bed yelling something about his soccer practice.

"What?" She sat up groggily and when her eyes opened, she was greeted by Henry's little face so close to hers that she could see his pupils dilate. She couldn't help but laugh. He falls down onto her lap with a stern look on his face.

"You have to take me to soccer." He says, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He had just turned six a couple months ago and for his birthday, he wanted to be signed up on the local soccer team, so Regina had no choice but to let him. After all, who could say no to that little marshmallow face of his?

"Right, because it's Saturday." She nods and tries to hide the growing smile on her lips from the serious six year old. He catches the smile and squints at her.

"Yes." He says, still keeping his serious tone.

"Then I need to get dressed." Snickering, she nods and pretends to be serious for her son.

Emma Swan was awoken by her alarm like she was everyday. Well, everyday except her only day off, Sunday. She groans and slams her hand against the infuriating machine, trying her hardest to get the damned thing to shut up. After eventually knocking the thing off the night stand, she sits up and stretches her arms above her head. A smile creeps onto her face when she remembers what day it is. Saturday, which means she gets to go to the soccer field and help the boys play. She rolls her eyes at herself and scoffs, 'Just for the boys, Emma' she thinks sarcastically to herself, knowing that she has fun flirting and talking to the moms as well, even though more then half of them were already married and straight. She climbs out of her bed and makes her way to the kitchen, still in her panties and tank top. She starts up the coffee maker and quickly jumps in the shower. Once she's finished, she fixes her coffee then finishes up with getting ready to go. On the way to the field, she'll stop at Granny's for breakfast.

Regina waits for Henry to leave, and once he's out of the room, she closes the door and slips off her shirt. The decision of what to wear is never hard, she picks something formal, but not too formal. Her job pays well, so she can dress the part. She puts on a bra and then decides on a gray dress. It's form fitting, but then again, just about all her things are. It doesn't take her long to change completely and son she's in the car with Henry in the back seat, driving to field. He's playing with his little toy soldiers, lining them up next to the window. Regina finds herself feeling terribly sad and wishing that she'd never gotten him the little men. 'What was I thinking?!' She asks herself. 'I could have gotten him anything else!' At the time though, she didn't know what was going to happen to cause her to the sight of those little green men.

When Emma walks into the diner, she orders her usual. She sticks her hands into her pockets and waits for her food to come. Looking down at her soccer shirt, she notices that she got toothpaste on it.

"Dammit." She mumbles under her breath as she starts to pick at the stain. The lady at the counter gives her the food she ordered and she takes it out with her to the car to eat it on the way.

She arrives at the field and she's already a couple minutes late. Quickly, she grabs the net of soccer balls and runs over to the team.

Henry and Regina get to the field a little before Emma and Regina attempts to calm Henry down before he goes running around everywhere.

"But she's gonna be here today!" He's jumping up and down in place, excited to finally introduce Regina to his soccer coach, Emma Swan.

"I know honey, and I'm sure she's a wonderful woman, but you need to calm down." She places her hands on his shoulders to get him to stop jumping.

"Aww." He sighs and looks over my shoulder. His face lights up. "She's here! She's here!" The moment of calm Regina had brought over the young boy hadn't lasted long at all. He takes her hand and drags her over to where Emma was standing. "Emma!" He yells happily.

"Hey buddy, how are you this morning?" Emma asks him, putting down the soccer balls she was holding so she can scoop the boy up and put him on her shoulders with ease. "You must be Miss. Mills." Emma sticks her hand out for Regina to shake and smiles at her kindly. She keeps one hand on Henry's leg so he doesn't fall.

Regina shakes her hand and Emma can't help but smile a little wider at how soft Regina's hands are and how strong her grip is. 'Such a contradiction.' Emma thinks to herself.

"I've heard lots about you." Emma says after letting go of the brunette's hand.

"Only good things I hope." Regina looks up at Henry and raises an eyebrow. He giggles and she can't help but smile a little. Regina does, however, feel a little uncomfortable with the whole 'Emma holding Henry on her shoulders' thing. She has always been protective of Henry, ever since the incident. She feels a little nervous and on edge, maybe even a little annoyed that he's up on Emma's shoulders like that.

Emma looks up at Henry, "your mom is giving me the death glare." She asks him as a smile begins to form on her face once more. Gently, she grabs the boy's hands and lifts him up. He squeals as she lowers him to the ground. Once he's on the ground, he takes off running towards the field to practice. "Hey kid, grab the balls why don't ya?" Emma calls after him. She laughs when he starts to drag the large bag behind him. She then turns back to Regina. "He's an amazing kid, and an amazing ball player."

"Well thats good." Regina's smile fades once she looks back to Emma. Beginning to analyze Emma, she takes a couple things into account. Emma looked young, maybe mid twenties, she most likely lived alone, obviously not married because there's no ring, outgoing, sporty, and overly comfortable with people. The complete opposite from Regina, other than the age and the fact that they were both unmarried. She notices that you look like you were rushed this morning, your alarm maybe went off late, or maybe you just set it late. Regina likes to know everything she can about the people that hang around her son, so she takes in everything about them as she can.

"I can see you accessing me in your head." Emma says blatantly. "I wouldn't want you to jump to conclusions, just ask me something if you really want to know." Now it was Emma's turn, she looks Regina up and down, noticing her clothes first. Fancy, well fitted, and probably expensive. Hair perfectly done and make up on point. Could the two women have been any different? If Emma had to guess, she'd say that Regina worked at some big shot company in the city and barely had a life outside of work and her son. She probably lived alone, like Emma did, and from the sour look that was on Regina's face whenever a smile isn't directed at Henry, Emma guessed that Regina hadn't had a good lay in a while. There, she'd be right.

**For some weird reason, and this has happened to me before, when I save a document onto Doc Manager, it gets rid of all my dashes. I use these to cleanly break up people's pov but apparently, it's not letting me do that. Now I have to do this instead: {POV}. Which, as you all probably know, doesn't look as good. I apologize for any inconvenience, if anyone has a solution for this problem, please let me know.**

**~8Ball **


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy New Year guys! I hope you all had and awesome 2014 year! Thanks for the great reviews and I hope you all enjoy this chapter! (I used line breaks in this one)**

**~8Ball**

* * *

><p>Regina smirks, accepting the challenge. "Well then, lets start off with what your last name is?" She asks. "If I'm going to call you anything then I'll call you by your last name." She can hear the kids warming up out in the field with the assistant coach.<p>

"Emma is my name, and you can call me Emma." Emma narrows her eyes. She can tell by the way Regina talks that she is used to getting her way. "Now Miss. Mills, you may continue with your questions."

"Is this your only job?" She asks, intent on getting some answers. Emma was different, she was less afraid of Regina than anyone else was.

"Oh, no, it's not." Emma says simply, knowing that it will drive Regina crazy to not have all the details. "Well Miss. Mills, I do believe the game will be beginning soon." She smirks and then walks away to the field.

The team ends up winning 6-2 and Henry made the winning goal. After he kicks the ball into the net, Emma runs over and spins him around in the air as everyone else on the team gathers around to celebrate. She doesn't care about how ridiculous she looks, getting excited about a bunch of six year olds. Emma gets the kids to their snacks and then walks back over to Regina, who had been watching the game like it was the most important thing in her life. If it involves Henry, it is the most important thing to her.

"Anymore questions for me?" Emma says, smiling playfully. "Cause we could finish at dinner one night." She adds. "With Henry of course." She says quickly, trying to make up for what she had said about them having dinner. She feels like smacking herself in the face for acting like such a fool. 'It's not like you've never asked a woman out before, damn Emma.' She says to herself.

"Emma..." Regina sighs and try's to hide the blush that had spread on her cheeks. "Henry's doing well right?" She asks, changing the subject. Regina glances over Emma's shoulder and smiles subconsciously when she sees Henry playing with some of his friends. Quickly, she snaps back to attention, hoping that Emma didn't see her smile.

"Uh, yeah." Emma says, once again wanting to slap herself. 'Where'd all that confidence go, Swan?' She asks herself. Emma watches Regina carefully and notices the smile form on her lips. "Um, I have to go, I'll see you next Saturday." She says frantically before she begins to walk over to a group of mothers.

Regina watches Emma walk away and thinks about how strange the blonde woman was turning out to be. Henry walks over to Regina with the straw from his drink dangling from his mouth.

"So what'd you think mama?" He asks, his words a little distorted from the straw.

"I think you did excellent." Regina says, smiling down at the little boy. He shakes his head.

"No, about Emma." He smiles softly. Regina's mouth opens slightly, as if she was going to say something, but then she decides against it.

"She's...fine." Regina sets her hand on top of his head and ruffles his hair. "Now, lets go home."

* * *

><p>Emma stood with the other women but wasn't listening to anything they were saying, she was to busy watching Regina leave the field. She was still pissed off at herself for acting like an idiot. For some reason, she acted differently around Regina, she was no longer the cool and composed Emma Swan, who was able to get all the ladies, at least, that's what she told herself. She shakes her head and looks back up ahead of her. 'Just forget about it.' She tells herself. Maybe it's best if she does. Slowly, she pulls out of the parking lot and drives home.<p>

The only thing Regina can think about on her way home is Emma. She doesn't get why, but something about Emma is different then anyone else she's ever met. She's more...defiant, and a little confident. Usually, people's confidence cripples when they talk to Regina, especially when it has something to do with a business disagreement.

Halfway home, she realizes that Henry had been awfully quiet the whole way back. She glances into the rear view mirror and smiles softly when she sees the little boy passed out in the back seat with his head leaning against the window. She wasn't going to wake him up when they got home so she decides to just carry him in.

After arriving at her small apartment, she goes through her stuff and finds Regina's contact info. Texting Regina was risky, especially at this hour, but Emma was prepared to take that risk. She doesn't even know what to say, hell, she doesn't even know why she's texting Regina in the first place.

_-Hey, it's Emma, my last name is Swan and my second job is as a teacher at an elementary school. Those are the answers you wanted, aren't they?-_

There, it's sent. Now there's no take backs. She waits nervously and impatiently for a reply, even though she knows that the chances of Regina actually answering are one in a million.

* * *

><p>Regina had just put Henry down in his bed when her phone rang, alerting her that she had a message.<p>

"Shit." She mutters, hoping the noise didn't wake up the sleeping child. Thankfully, he doesn't move. Gently, she kisses his cheek and then leaves the room, making sure the door is closed behind her. 'Please don't let it be a text from work.' She couldn't go into work, not now. It was so late and she couldn't leave Henry alone, even if he's asleep.

Once she's downstairs, she checks her phone. 'How did she get my number?' She asks herself. It was the parent forms, the ones that the parents had to fill out when they were singing their kids up. The phone numbers were only supposed to be used for emergencies though.

_-Hello Miss Swan. Aren't these numbers only supposed to be used for emergency purposes only?-_

Regina smirks, glad that she will no longer have to call Emma by her first name. Not that she didn't like the name, she just thought it was too casual to be calling Emma by her first name on a daily basis.

_-It's Emma, just Emma, and in this case, I've made an exception. Unless, of course, you have a problem with that, Miss Mills?-_

Emma had answered immediately and after sending the message had cringed at how she hadn't waited a little bit to reply. She didn't want to seem desperate. She knows that Regina wouldn't say that she had a problem with it. Emma had asked her like it was a challenge and Regina never backed down from a challenge. Especially not now.

Regina growls, realizing that she hasn't won just yet. Emma, to her, was almost infuriating. She was interesting though, and that's why Regina had been giving her so much attention.

_-I have no problem with it at the moment-_

Regina sighs and goes to sit down on her couch. It had been an interesting day. It feels like forever since she's been able to actually sit down and relax. Work, for the past week, had been especially annoying. Busy days without any break, and a couple of clients had been difficult to deal with. People got on Regina's nerves, she couldn't help that most people weren't on her level of intellect. She had another question for Emma though, and this time, she expected it to be answered without any delay. She was done playing games with Emma.

_-What do you teach at the school?-_

Emma hadn't even had time to reply the first time Regina had sent her a message. Regina was fast and Emma was still trying to keep up with the woman.

_-Henry knows-_

Emma can almost picture the look of frustration on Regina's face. She grins, glad that she's able to make a challenge for Regina. She sets her phone down and goes to shower. Gone for a good thirty minutes, she gives the brunette a long time to calm down from whatever furry she was in. Emma was having a damn good time of pushing all Regina's buttons.

Regina was frustrated. She didn't want to have to keep asking the same questions over and over again. She sighs heavily and bites her bottom lip in frustration.

_-Miss Swan, I do find it odd that you keep telling me to ask you questions, but you continue to avoid the answers.-_

She waits a couple moments for an answer, and then when her waiting comes to no avail, she gives up and turns her phone off.

"Mama?" Regina jumps, startled by the sudden break of silence in the large house. Looking up, she sees that it's just her son standing at the foot of the stairs rubbing his eyes. Absolutely adorable.

"Yes?" She stands up and starts to walk over to the tired boy.

"My tummy is speaking to me." He says seriously. Regina smiles and nods, trying not to laugh.

"Is it really?" She asks playfully as she scoops him into her arms. For a slight moment she completely forgets about Emma and is just focused on Henry.

"Yeah, it's saying that it wants food." This time, Regina can't help it, and a quiet chuckle escapes her lips.

* * *

><p><em>-I give you answers, just not the ones you want-<em>

Emma was late with her message, and after Regina doesn't answer, she decides to go out and get some food. She'll go to Granny's and get something small since she isn't that hungry. She should go out anyway, so there's no harm.

Everyone that works Granny's pretty much knows Emma since it's the only place she ever goes for anything really. Michael, an old friend of hers, is there too and he comes over to sit with her.

"Hello Mickey." Emma says happily when he sits down across from her.

"Jeez woman, you know that I hate it when you call me that." He shakes his head, but he's smiling so it's ok.

"Yeah, I do." Emma smirks and shrugs her shoulders. They'd been friends since high school and sometimes, she even looked up to him like she would an older brother.

"So, how's soccer going? Any single moms for you to flirt with?" He teases, knowing that Emma does that frequently.

"Nope, none for you." She says, pretending like he asked her if she got any women for him to have. He rolls his eyes.

"Not me. Did you get one Emz?" He smirks and leans closer, putting his elbows on the table. Emma just looks down at her glass of water and plays with her straw.

"No, but I did kind of embarrass myself. I think I'm slowly making up for it though." She looks back up at Micheal. He's laughing his ass off.

* * *

><p><strong>Agh, it's finally done! No, not the whole story, just this chapter. We still have quite a lot more to go through. Don't worry, even when I run out of role play, because yes, it is over, I'll continue it. I will let you guys know when I get to the end of the role play so that you'll know that the rest of it is mine. Anyway, I hope you all had a happy new year! What were your resolutions? I know one of mine was to write more fanfiction! I hope 2015 brings smiles to all of you! Wow, it's already 2015. Ok, I'm going to stop blabbering now, thanks for reading!<strong>

**~8Ball**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, chapter three is done! I hope I haven't kept you guys waiting too long, I do try to write these quickly, it just takes a lot more time then I think it will every time. Well, I hope you enjoy!**

**~8Ball**

* * *

><p>Regina made Henry a quick dinner, since he hadn't eaten when they got home from the game, and then sits down with him so he wont eat alone.<p>

"Henry, do you know where Emma works?" She asks Henry, who was at the time shoving pasta into his mouth. Emma had already told her where she worked, but Regina felt like she should ask a leading question before asking the one she really wants the answers to. Even though she's only talking to a six year old, she thinks about it seriously.

"Shwe fworks at schwol." He swallows the pasta he had in his mouth and then nods like he's proud of himself.

"Can you tell me that again, this time without food in your mouth?" Regina asks, trying to be stern, but failing.

"She works at school." He picks up his plate and before Regina can ask anymore questions, he's already on his way up to bed. She sighs, giving up for the night, and sits back down on her couch.

"Great." She mumbles under her breath. "Just great."

* * *

><p>Michael had gotten a business call right after Emma had finished talking about her encounter with Regina and he has to run off to answer it. Emma's food comes so she eats alone, thinking about soccer and how she has to grade a bunch of papers before Monday. When she's done eating, she glances out the window to where Michael is talking and it doesn't look like he's going to be done anytime soon. Disappointed, she stands up, pays, and then walks herself home. All that's waiting for her there is a pile of ungraded papers.<p>

The walk to her house is short since Granny's isn't that far away, and once she's back, she reluctantly starts working. She wonders if Regina has replied yet so she picks up her phone. No reply. She takes a picture of the mess and sends it to her.

_-Is this the answer you're looking for?- _

After a couple minutes, Regina gets bored and decides to turn her phone back on. You know, just to check to see if her work contacted her. Even though she knows that they wouldn't have. When she sees the text from Emma, a small smile forms on her lips. She doesn't even notice.

_-Yes Miss Swan, I believe it is-_

Regina yawns and leans back against the couch, beginning to realize how tired she is. She keeps her phone close to her so that she wont miss anything if Emma replies anytime soon. Henry's next practice is in a week and a little part of Regina is disappointed because she won't be able to see Emma again until then. Unless she manages to run into Emma at Henry's school by any chance. It's unlikely though, and she isn't about to go out of her way just to see her.

_-Maybe we could grab some dinner sometime tomorrow?- _

Immediately after sending the text, Emma hates herself. 'Why did I just do that?!' She thinks to herself. Dreading how Regina will react, she hits herself on the forehead for being so stupid.

_-I'm afraid not, Henry is meeting up with his Grandparents tomorrow. However, I am sure he'd love to see you.- _

Regina was a bit confused with the whole 'dinner' idea so she decides to just forget about it. She just assumes that Emma was talking about seeing Henry and not her. It's been six years since 'the incident' and she been in any successful relationships since. No friends, no partners, no anything. She had built walls, and she had no intention of letting them fall.

__-Ok, cool-__

Emma had thought about pushing the subject and telling Regina that it was her she was asking, and not Henry, but she decided against it. After all, she had just met the woman, she couldn't expect her to go out on a date with her. She picks up her TV remote and starts to flip through the channels, hoping to find something to get her mind off of Regina. She can't focus on the screen though, and she finds herself thinking even more about the brunette. 'Why am I so into her?' She asks herself. 'Is it her amazing, drop dead gorgeous appearance? Or the way that she demands to be respected? Maybe it's everything, maybe it's really nothing.' All she really knows is that she wants to know more about Regina. She has realized though, that Regina does seem a little closed off, kind of hesitant about people.

_-Perhaps I'll see you on Monday, Miss Swan-_

Regina had completely ignored that fact that Emma had wanted her to call her 'Emma' and nothing else. She had surrendered her first name to Regina, so it's only fitting that Regina calls her by it. Besides, she kind of likes the way it sounds. She just doesn't realize it yet. Without thinking, she closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep. It was the first time in forever since she'd really had an actual conversation with someone that wasn't about work.

_-Perhaps- _

Emma had gotten a little fluttery feeling in her stomach when Regina had said that, and as much as she hated to admit it, she wished that she could see Regina more. Although, she was, if only a tiny bit, annoyed with Regina because she kept calling her 'Miss Swan', but alas, there was nothing she could do about it. After a little bit, she goes up to her room and changes into her night clothes. Which was really just her underwear and a tank top. She gets into bed and attempts to fall asleep without thinking of Regina. She dreams of dark hair and beautiful brown eyes.

{POV}

Regina doesn't know how she did it, but somehow she managed to fall asleep fully dressed. She wakes up at around five in the morning, completely confused about where she is.

"Shit." She says, realizing that she fell asleep on her couch. Quickly but quietly, she runs upstairs to her room, careful not to wake Henry up. She showers and gets changed to drop off Henry at her parents house, even though it would be hours until she had to actually drop him off.

Henry usually wakes up around nine and so Regina has a long while to just kind of relax. She hasn't talked to her parents in a while, it will be interesting when she sees them again today. Her mother will probably be upset that she hasn't been talking to her, and her stepfather will stay out of her way. He knows that once her mother starts to pester her, he should just let then work it out. They never do though, and she always leaves in a bad mood. Her father had died when she was younger and she never really knew him. She's over it though, if that doesn't sound harsh.

She goes downstairs and makes herself breakfast. By the time she sits down, it's already six. She eats and then puts everything away. Waiting isn't her thing so she tries to occupy herself before Henry wakes up.

{POV}

Emma wakes up at around eight, which is a lot earlier than she normally wakes up. Usually she wakes up around noon. She sits up groggily and runs her eyes. Really, she just wants to go back to sleep, but she can never fall back asleep once she's awake.

The sun is shining through her blinds so she gets up and leaves her bedroom. Breakfast for her is a bagel and a cup of coffee to give her an extra kick. She doesn't have to go anywhere today so she stays in her pajamas and watches tv on the couch.

{POV}

Soon, Henry's awake and ready to go. They leave quickly and on the way there, Henry won't stop talking about what he's been learning in school. It's good that he's learning, but Regina is still a little tired so she isn't really listening to him. She's also mainly thinking about how she's going to leave her parents house without talking to them. Her fate is inevitable though and she knows it.

When they finally get to her parents house, Henry quickly gets out of the car and runs up to the door. He's always excited to see his grandparents, they're nice to him. Regina doesn't like that her mother spoils him, but there's nothing she can do about it anymore. She's tried to stop her before but her mother listens to no one.

"Henry!" Her mom comes out of the door and hugs him. Regina just stands behind Henry and watches them. A couple seconds later, her stepfather is out too. They exchange greetings and then Regina's stepfather takes Henry inside. "Regina, why don't you come in for a moment?" It's more of a demand then a question.

"I really can't, I have-" Her mother cuts her off.

"Don't lie to me, I know you're off from work today. Come inside." Her mother's face is cold and she moves to the side for Regina to enter. Without another word, Regina steps inside.

{POV}

Emma watches tv for a while and then turns it off to do something else. She gets bored and has nothing else really to do except more work. She hates grading papers, but she has to so she does. Some of these kids that she teaches are really stupid. They don't even write their last name on the paper! It's like two seconds of their time taken, it's not that big of a deal. A few of them make the worst grades on the easiest things. It's infuriating because they act like they don't even care.

{POV}

"Why have you been so distant with me?"

Regina and her mother are standing in her mother's kitchen. Her mother is beginning to start an argument like she does every time Regina comes over. She hates it, and half the time, Henry hears and gets upset.

"I've been busy." It's half the truth. She also just didn't want to talk to her. There's no point, her mother is infuriating. Sure, she's Regina's mother, but Regina really just doesn't want to have contact with her.

"Liar." Her mother crosses her arms in front of her chest and raises an eyebrow. Regina sighs deeply and rolls her eyes.

"I'm a grown woman mother, I no longer have to explain myself to you." Regina says, obviously annoyed.

"Yes you do, I'm still your mother." There's no emotion in her mother's voice, it's blank.

"I was busy, ok. I had things that I was doing." This is the part where her mother freaks out and starts yelling. This is the part where Regina gets pissed.

"You were ignoring me, that's what it was!" Her voice cuts through the air like knives and Regina is reminded of all the times when her mother got mad at her when she was still a child. Back when she was still afraid of her mother. She's not anymore though, she's used to her mother's yelling.

"I was not, I-" Once again, her mother cuts her off.

"Stop lying Regina! Stop avoiding everyone!" Regina bites her tongue. She never gets a chance to speak.

"I'm not." She says, not matching her mother's volume. She's not going to yell and disturb Henry.

"Yes you are!" He mother takes a deep breath in attempt to calm down. "It's been six years Regina, don't you think that it's time you got over him and moved on?" This time her mother sounds sadder. Almost disappointed.

"Excuse me?" Now Regina's pissed. "You're telling me to get over it?" She tries not to start yelling but it doesn't work. "You're not even over dad yet! And you're telling me to get over-" She can't say the name. His name. "Don't start with me mother. It always ends badly." Her mother looks crippled, but Regina doesn't lose her composure. "I'll pick up Henry at six...goodbye mother." She turns away and leaves the house. As she drives home, she repairs the cracks in her walls.

**It's 12:55 am and I finally finished this chapter while listening to Grace Helbig's podcast, Not Too Deep. I'm so tired, but I wanted to finish this chapter so I could post it before I went to sleep. The ending of this chapter (starting from when Regina woke up on her couch) isn't in the original role play. I wanted to make Regina have a conversation with her mother to expose a little bit about Regina's past. The line breaks are being terrible (I'm posting this on my iPod) so I could only put a few in and I had to replace the others with the pov thing I was doing before. It'll be normal again next chapter. I hope you guys liked the chapter! I'm going to stop typing now so I can post this and go to sleep, byeeee.**

**~8Ball**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm sorry that it's been so long since I've written a new chapter, I've just been really busy with school and homework and whatnot. I've been trying to write more every time that I can, but I don't seem to have much time to write anyway. This chapter is going to take place the day after Regina's encounter with her mother. **

**~8Ball**

* * *

><p>Henry had come home from his grandparent's house after dinner and was extremely tired from his long day. He hadn't talked much about what he had done that day because he kept falling asleep during the car ride home, so Regina just assumed that he had a good time. However, he had been acting a little strange the next day before school. Regina assumed it was because he probably heard her and her mother arguing.<p>

"Alright come on, we've gotta go." Regina was hurrying the little boy out the door to school. He was having trouble getting out of bed the morning so he was late. He was still putting on one shoe as he hopped out the door to the car. Regina locked the door behind him and then quickly drove him off. She was going to be a little late for work, but that wouldn't matter since she was the boss of the company in the first place. She was just hoping that her assistant was able to keep everything in order while she was away.

"Did you know that plants do photosythesis to get food?" Henry asks from the back seat. Regina chuckles under her breath, just soft enough that Henry doesn't hear her.

"Photosynthesis honey." She smiles and looks back at him through the rear view mirror. He has his army men again today and Regina isn't too pleased with that.

"That's what I said." He squints at her and then turns back to playing with his men. "We're here!" He says happily before climbing out of the car and going towards the school without even saying goodbye. Regina can't shake the sadness that has washed over her so she fakes a smile and watches him run into the school. Once he's inside, she sighs and stops smiling.

Theres a tapping sound against her window, she looks up and sees Emma standing there smiling at her. She rolls down the window.

"Hi." Emma says, noticing the look of pain on Regina's face.

"Jeez Emma, you scared me." She takes a deep breath and shakes her head. "You work here?" She says, completely changing the subject. She hopes that Emma didn't notice the state she had been in before. Regina could lie about anything, she was just naturally good at it.

"Uh yeah, I teach 8th grade math. My office is in the middle school building." She explains. "Are you ok?" She asks curiously, a trace of worry in her tone. She had a feeling that Regina was just going to change the subject, but she could see the hurt all over Regina's face.

"I'm fine." Regina says, trying to convince her against the obvious. She looks down at the steering wheel and realizes that she's holding onto it like her life depends on it. Her knuckles had turned white. She attempts to loosen up a bit. "Eighth grade." She looks back up at Emma and smirks. "I'll remember that." She says, realizing that she just got another answer out of Emma. She had been trying so hard not to start crying right then and there, but she was having trouble keeping it back now. Tears started to fill her eyes.

"Regina, talk to me. I know we've only known each other for a small amount of time now, but I can tell you're hurting from something, and I want to help you." Emma says, trying to get something out of Regina.

"Thank you, Miss Swan, but I can't. Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." With that being said, Regina pulled out of the school parking lot and headed off towards work. It was the soldiers that had gotten her, as soon as she saw them, she lost it. "Dammit!" She yells at herself once she gets to a stoplight. She slams her hands against the steering wheel and takes a deep breath, knowing that she'll have to calm down before going into work.

Emma had stood in the parking lot for a couple seconds after Regina had left to get herself together. She walked into the building and headed to her classroom. A student was already there, waiting for her and everyone else to join him.

"Miss Swan, are you ok?" He asks her. Emma smiles softly at him and nods.

"I'm fine. Something strange happened to me this morning, that's all." It was most of the truth, besides, it's not like she was going to tell the student everything that had happened. Saying all of that reminded her of Regina and for some reason, she found herself feeling even more lost and sad. Students started to fill the room and instead of telling them to be silent, she wondered why she was so concerned about Regina when she had only met her a few days ago. Before the bell rings, she takes out her phone and types a quick message:

_-I hope the rest of your day is better than your morning.-_

_**Sent**_

* * *

><p>Once Regina had arrived at work, she had fully calmed down. Quickly, she fixes her makeup and heads inside. She takes the elevator up to the top floor and when she steps off, she's greeted by her personal assistant.<p>

"Good morning Miss Mills." She says, handing Regina her coffee and tells her about all the recent updates while they walk to Regina's office.

As Regina walks towards her office, she can hear people whispering about her. Obviously, she was used to it by now, people were always whispering about her, different rumors and gossip. Most people feared her, but it was a kind of respectful fear, and she liked that. It made her feel powerful, which indeed, she was. Sure, she could be kind of a bitch sometimes, but she had to, it was part of her job, and hell, it worked. She was at the top of the food chain, and almost no one stood taller than her.

Regina sat down in her chair once she had made it to the office and spun it around to face the huge glass wall that overlooked the town, it was a beautiful view of the town that had grown into more of a city. It closely resembled New York, but it would still be the small town it once was if Regina hadn't come along. She made it a huge tourist attraction because of her business. She provided energy to more then half of the nation. She was pretty important. Her assistant steps inside and closes the door behind her. After Regina hears it click shut, she puts her hands in her lap and lays back in her chair. Her assistant knows that Regina usually needs a moment to build up her walls again, she was used to it by now. This is when the day starts.

"Ok then, shall we begin?"

* * *

><p>Emma's days always went by slowly, but today her mind kept drifting off and she found herself thinking about Regina more than anything else. She kept getting simple problems wrong, and the kids were having a wonderful time joking and laughing about it. One kid even asked if she had some guy on her mind and she couldn't focus because of that. She had just shook her head and said: If you only knew.<p>

When lunch time had came around, she was glad to have a moment without having to do all those math problems on the board. Instead of going and eating with all the teachers like she usually would, she decides to stay in her room and eat there instead. She wasn't really in the mood to socialize with any of the other teachers right now.

* * *

><p>Regina's work day, unlike Emma's, goes by fairly quickly, she's good at shutting everyone else out and just focusing on work. It's one of the many things she learned how to do after 'the incident'. She gets all her work done early and leans back in her chair to relax for a moment. Unlike many days, she feels tired. She closes her eyes for a moment to think, but quickly opens them again when the thought of Emma pops up into her head. Thankfully, her assistant walks into the room.<p>

"Would you like me to take these papers for you?" She asks her, walking over to her desk.

"Yes, thank you." Regina hands the papers to her and then watches her leave the room again. A few seconds after she's gone, Regina decides to check her phone, since she hasn't all day. She sees the text from Emma, and without thinking about it, she smiles faintly.

_-Thank you Miss Swan, I appreciate your concern-_

Hearing her phone ding from inside her desk, Emma decides to check and see who texted her.

_-Don't you know I'm trying to work?-_

Emma sends it, knowing that Regina will understand the sarcasm she's using.

_-I assume you're eating lunch, aren't you?-_

Regina hadn't even noticed that her assistant had come into the room.

"Well, Miss Mills, isn't that just a sight for sore eyes." Regina looks up, a little startled by the sudden break of silence.

"What?" She asks, confused of what her assistant is talking about.

"You're smiling." Without another word, her assistant sets some new papers on Regina's desk and leaves the room, leaving Regina to realize how long it's been since she has actually smiled for a reason other than Henry. No one has made her smile in a very long time, six years to be exact, and she still doesn't understand what makes Emma the one to finally do it.

_-More like I'm eating while I work. What is the big and bad Regina Mills doing?-_

Emma had only now realized that she didn't actually know where Regina worked. She knew that Regina worked at some big shot company, but she didn't know which one. It's not like they had many big companies in Storybrooke, but there were a few.

_-Well I've finished all of my work for now, and I'm waiting for my assistant to process some files.- _

Actually saying what she was doing made her job sound boring, but Regina liked what she did so it didn't really matter to her what anyone else thought about it. After all, it payed her bills quite nicely. Not many people had the job opportunities she had in her life, but it's not like they were just handed to her, she had to work her ass off for them. It had all been worth it because now, no one could stand in her way. She was practically on top of the world.

Not too long after sending the text, Regina's assistant walks into the office carrying the stack of papers that she needed. It hadn't taken her very long to do it at all, that's what Regina really liked about her, she could get things done quickly and efficiently.

"Here you go, Miss Mills." She says, setting the papers down on Regina's desk. Regina takes a moment before looking up at her.

"Yes?" Regina asks, squinting at her. She just smiles and shakes her head.

"Still texting huh?" She asks. Regina could tell that she was happy, she just wasn't sure why.

"Yes...why?" Despite the fact that Regina usually teated everyone cruelly, her and her assistant, Kathryn, tended to get along fairly well. Kathryn sits down in the chair on the other side of Regina's desk.

"Who is it?" She asks. Regina still doesn't understand why she's making a big deal out of this.

"Why are you so interested?" Regina asks, squinting at the woman sitting across from her. She just smirks and shakes her head.

"You really are oblivious, aren't you?" She asks, sarcastically. Without adding any comment, she stands up and walks towards the door.

"You do remember that I could fire you at any moment, right?" Regina taunts. Kathryn turns back around.

"But I know you wont." She says bluntly, a smirk still plastered across her face.

"And why wouldn't I?" Regina leans forward and raises an eyebrow. Kathryn shrugs.

"Because you like me." Regina sighs and leans back in her chair. Kathryn smiles, knowing that she's right.

"Well, you got me there. Still, what are you saying? About all of this." Regina asks again, not giving up.

"He's a lucky man...whoever he is." Without another word, she leaves the room. The air feels heavy, and it dawns on Regina, what she really means. She thinks Regina is texting a boyfriend. She thinks Emma is her boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm just now realizing that I don't think I ever told you what the girl's user name was, that I wrote this with. Anyway, it's _evilduckling_ on instagram. I think that's all for now, sorry this took so long ¯\_(ツ)_¯**

**~8Ball**


End file.
